Genus: Euphorbia.
Species: characias. 
Denomination: xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, a hardy perennial that is grown for its unique foliage and its use as an ornamental landscape plant. The new invention is known botanically as Euphorbia characias and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventor in 1998 in Bury St. Dorset, United Kingdom as a self-set seedling found in a cultivated area of the inventor""s garden beneath a small group of Euphorbia characias. The female or seed parent is presumed to be Euphorbia characias and the male or pollen parent is presumed to be Euphorbia characias. xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor for its variegated leaves that exhibit green centers and irregular cream-white margins, compact rounded growth habit, bright red stems in spring that fade to pink by summer and consistent variegation of the foliage without reversion to green. Rarely occurring flowers are held on terminal stems and born axial to the leaf joints with two cyathia cupped by two basally fused floral leaves, also called involucres. The margins of the leaves are whitest in spring and become cream-white in summer.
The closest comparison plant is Euphorbia xe2x80x98Burrows Silverxe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Burrows Silverxe2x80x99 by its compact habit, finer foliage, rare flowering, and no reversion to green.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 was accomplished by the inventor in Dorset, United Kingdom in 1998. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Euphorbia cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Euphorbia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact rounded growth habit.
2. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 exhibits rare flowering.
3. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 exhibits variegated, fine leaves with green centers and irregular cream-white margins that are whitest in spring turning cream-white in summer.
4. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 exhibits bright red stems in spring fading to pink by summer.
5. Euphorbia xe2x80x98Vanilla Swirlxe2x80x99 exhibits consistently variegated foliage without reversion to green.